


Weapons of Mass Dickstruction

by Shawnathin93



Category: Godzilla (1998), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnathin93/pseuds/Shawnathin93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands say murder, but his eyes say love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of Mass Dickstruction

Nope. This is too fucked up, even for me. Sorry, can't do it. 


End file.
